Holding You
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Breredith fluff. That's all. Basically the Jim and the Povolos Song but now in fanfic form.
1. Chapter 1

Even in her state of half awake and half asleep, Meredith sure this was the best feeling in the world. Better than breakfast in bed, better than petting a puppy, and even better than finally peeing after holding it in for so long. Just staying in bed lying here with Brian was all she wanted to do.

She wasn't exactly sure what time it was, and she didn't want to know. She just wanted to stay wrapped up in Brian's arms for the rest of the day. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she could see the sun starting to peak though the bottom of the window shade.

She glanced down at his arms and smiled. Meredith lifted her fingers then lightly dragged them across his skin, absentmindedly drawing patterns. She continued for a few more minutes, starting to softly hum a made up tune. She hadn't even noticed that Brian was starting to wake.

She continued her actions when suddenly a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Having fun?" Causing her to jump slightly.

"Well, good morning to you too," Meredith said turning around to face Brian.

Brian smiled then gazed in to her chocolate brown eyes, "Sleep well?" He asked slipping his arms back around her waist and pulling her forward.

"Mmhmm," Meredith said with a small nod, "Wonderfully. And what about you?"

"I always sleep good when I know you're here with me," Brian said with a grin then pulled Meredith's body on top of him, creating a giggle from his girlfriend.

"Well good," Meredith grinned sitting up. "It's nice to hear that," she said bending down and letting her curly, unbrushed, hair fall in her face as she kissed him.

The kiss however was shot lived, for it seemed just as their lips met, the alarm went off. Meredith's head shot up then she turned and shut off the wretched machine. Meredith removed herself from Brian's lap as he sat up. "Just were do you think you're going? Just because of the alarm doesn't mean we actually have to get up just yet," Brian smiled playfully, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards the bed.

"Not when I have to work today," Meredith informed him, "It's a Monday, after all."

"Aw, can't you say you're sick...? Go see if Denise wouldn't mind going as you for today." Brian said as he watched her walk away back to the closet.

As much as she'd like to spend all day wrapped in Brian's arms she just couldn't. She had a job to do. "I'm sorry Brian..." Meredith said turning back to face him as she changed. "I just can't, not today."

Brian honestly hadn't started to pay much attention, he started to focus on the little things as she changed. He watch as she opened the drawers, ruffled though the shirts, such small simple moves, that were still so Meredith when she did them. Brian caught the last part then nodded glumly as she walked back out of the room.

He could hear the rustling of kitchen supplies out there as he figured she was probably making breakfast. Brian laid back down and stared up at the ceiling waiting for her to come back.

Minutes later Meredith entered the room again a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. Brian watched as she bent down to grab her cell phone that had fallen under the bed. Brian sat up again as she passed and reached out and grabbed her hand.

Meredith swallowed her food as Brian, pulled her over to him and back down on to his lap. "Can't you stay? Just for a little while longer?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist then dipping in and kissing her neck.

"You've got plenty of time until you actually have to be there," he added trailing kisses along her neck and collar bone.

"I guess you've got a point there," Meredith expressed. "I suppose a few more minutes here with you couldn't hurt, but I really will have to leave. It's not like I'm leaving you forever though, Brian."

"I know," He said between kisses. Brian moved his hand, so now it was holding the small of her back. Still trying to get closest to her.

Meredith smiled then leaned in and kissed Brian, "I love you," she whispered pulling away and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too," Brian responded leaning back in and kissing her.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I was supported to be working on my other fics and requests but I was just listening to Holding You and just ALL OF THIS HAPPENED, but yeah, I'm pretty proud of it actually. Whoop! Yeah but basically I turned a song in to a fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't planning on writing another chapter to this fic but my friend Noel suggested this chapter to me so here we are!**

Leaving was another one of the harder things she had to do that morning, but she'd survive. She just kept the thought in the back of her mind that she'd come home later that night to him. The day seemed just to be crawling along. Not going fast enough. She still had that made up tune flowing in though her head.

Of course it had hit her about half way though the day while making Mac and cheese for lunch. And suddenly it was turning in to a song in her head. Lyrics were coming to her.

By the time she was heading home, she was already banging out a beat on her steering wheel while stuck in traffic. And upon returning home merely gave Brian a quick acknowledgment before grabbing her bongos and a shutting herself in the bathroom.

She surfaced a moment later to grab a pen and paper then shut and locked the door once more. Brian had barely anytime to even get a glimpse of her before she shut the door. Of course he was feeling a little disappointed. After that morning, he kind of was just hoping she would've gotten home that night and at least would've given him a hug or something.

But Brian, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on but had an idea. The last time something like the had happened, she had written Loved and Alived. Of course she wouldn't let anyone listen to the song until it was completely finished.

About 10 minutes later when Brian had started making dinner for that night he could hear the faintest of noises coming from the bathroom. He crept silently as possible over and pressed his ear up against the door. Trying to listen, but heard nothing.

"Brian you'd better not be listening at the door!" He heard Meredith call back out. Quickly her scampered away trying not to seem like he was there.

Around another 20 minutest later he knocked on the door. "Hey uh, Mere, dinner's ready if you wanna come out now."

"I'll be out in a few!" Came the quick response. Brian nodded then went and sat down at the table waiting for her to come out. He sat there patiently and waited.

10 minutes had passed. "Hey are you coming?"

30 minutes, had suddenly gone by and she still hadn't come out.

Brian was just about to give up and eat his now cold food when she burst out of the bathroom. "I'm finished!" She said and smiled proudly.

"Great! Are you going to come and eat now?" Brian whined slightly.

"I will just, I want you to hear it first." She said grinning as she pulled out the chair and set her bongos on her lap.

"Alright," Brian said and turned to look at her putting on a fake smile. Honestly all he wanted to do at this point was eat his dinner.

"Uh," Meredith grabbed a spoon from next to her plate and started speaking in to it as though it were a microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend. It's called Holding You." Then it hit her, "And no, it's not supposed to sound like Holden You" she thought title that sounded really good in her head.

Meredith put her fake microphone down before slapping her palms against the head of the drum in her lap and started singing.

Brian sat there in stunned silence. Watching her play. How much more happy her face got while singing, and how big her smile was. He just all of the sudden started paying attention to the little things about her that made him love her so much. And the fact she'd written a song for him just warmed him up. And here he was complaining that she wasn't at dinner in time.

Brian just sat there and grinned during the rest of the song. "So what did you think?" She asked, setting down her instrument and standing up.

"I thought it was absolutely brilliant," Brian said and grabbed her hand then pulled her close to him.

"You really think so?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Mmhmmm," he nodded then pulled her down on to his lap. "I know so," he said then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly he wasn't feeling all that hungry anymore. He just wanted to be wrapped up with his girlfriend.


End file.
